Apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor light emitting device package.
When a current is applied to a semiconductor light emitting device, the semiconductor light emitting device emits light using the principle of the recombination of electrons and holes, and semiconductor light emitting devices are widely used as light sources due to various advantages thereof, such as low power consumption, high brightness, and compact size. In particular, since nitride-based light emitting devices have been developed, the extent of the use of semiconductor light emitting devices has been expanding, and semiconductor light emitting devices have been employed in light source modules, home lighting fixtures, vehicle lighting, and the like.
With the increased use of semiconductor light emitting devices, the application of the semiconductor light emitting device has expanded to encompass high-current and high-output light source fields. As such, as semiconductor light emitting devices are used in high-current and high-output light source fields, improvements in luminous efficiency have been studied in the related art. In particular, a method of increasing an orientation angle of light emitted from a package in which a semiconductor light emitting device is provided is being investigated in fields related to light source modules.